Justin's Furret
Justin's Furret is a -Type Pokemon and the first wild Pokemon Justin caught in the Johto region, and his second overall. Furret is kept in an ordinary PokeBall. Biography Johto Justin found Furret and a Sentret amidst a colony of the species in Scout the Scout Pokemon!. This Sentret lacked the Run Away ability, so it could not easily flee when Justin challenged it. Sentret fought Eevee and was defeated but used Dig to run away before Justin could capture it. Justin continued looking for the Scout Pokemon, and found its many Dig holes. Justin had Eevee use its newly mastered Shadow Ball force Eevee out of its holes and ultimately capture it. Sentret participated in Justin's Violet City Gym Battle against Falkner in Psychic Zephyr!. Sentret faced Falkner's Hoothoot and was defeated by its psychic abilities without landing a hit. In 100 Feet of Sprout!, Sentret and Eevee helped Justin scale Bellsprout Tower by defeating various Sages in preparation for a rematch against Falker. He then battled first in Justin's first battle against Andrew. Sentret faced Andrew's Chikorita and lost, unable to use Dig in the tower. In A Keen Eye for Apricot!, Sentret was revealed to have the Keen Eye ability, which allowed him to easily scout specific Apricot for Justin to make new Poke Balls. When Justin had his second battle against Andrew in An Even Head to Head!, he called on Senret to battle first again to prove how much they had grown together. Sentret went up against Chikorita again, but it had since evolved into Bayleef. Though Senret put up a better fight, he was retrained and defeated by a Vine Whip-Solar Beam combo. Sentret's multiple defeats to one win since being captured began to hamper his confidence. In Trees for Charcoal!, he channeled this energy into training hard with Justin's Pokemon to learn Cut to traverse through Ilex Forest. After hard training, Sentret learns and mastered the move before immediately evolving into Furret as a result. Justin had his Goldenrod gym battle against Whitney in Pretty and Pink!, and Furret was his first Pokemon. Furret faced Whitney's Clefairy and took an early lead but was smitten by her Cute Charm ability. Furret was swapped out but returned as Justin's final Pokemon to battle Whitney's Miltank. Furret used Cut to negate Miltank's Attract and Dig to disrupt her Rollout, which paved Justin's way to victory. In Wayward Flaaffy!, Furret defeated a Psyduck in a trainer battle and began to face a Flaafy, but Flaafy ran away, drawn to the electric impulses of a nearby trainer's Magneton. Furret used his Keen Eye to help find Flaafy, and as appreciation, Flaaffy's trainer, Dana, helped Furret learn Thunderbolt. Furret battled as Justin's fourth Pokemon in his Full Battle against Andrew in Fall into a Steel Trap!. Furret faced Andrew's Sneasel, and their battle extended into Growth Experience!. Furret executed a Dig-Thunderbolt tactic until Sneasel froze the ground with Ice Beam. Furret and Sneasel then engaged in a battle of raw speed until they knocked each other out with Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, respectively. In Rage Atrocity!, Justin was struggling to control and command hiw new Gyarados and needed to use Furret's Thunderbolt to regularly stun him, despite Justin knowing it was highly unethical. In Justin's eighth Gym battle against Clair in Rising to the Challenge!, Furret battled second and faced Clair's Gyarados. Able to swim, Furret was able to dodge Hyper Beam and strike back with Cut as Gyarados recharged. Furret had to endure with Defense Curl against Gyarados' heavy, unavoidable physical attacks but used Cut to negate a Dragon Rage. When Justin deemed Gyarados weak enough, he had Furret use Thunderbolt in the water, which dealt tremendous damage to Gyarados and enough to knock it out. Furret faced Clair's Kingdra next and immediately executed another underwater Thunderbolt, which heavy damage. Kingdra powered itself with Dragon Dance and surprised Furret by landing an Iron Head. Furret survived the attack and landed a second Thunderbolt. Kingdra endured the attack and consumed Furret in a Dragon Pulse to defeat the Long Body Pokemon. In Long Body Army!, Justin allowed Furret to temporarily return to his colony of Sentret and Furret when he had returned to Johto Route 29. Furret enjoyed being with his former family, and during Furret's time with them, they taught him Coil. Riau Moves Used Related Articles Category:Normal Pokémon